Evolucion
by Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki
Summary: adaptarse o morir, esa es la ley cruel y sincera de la vida sin importar el mundo o dimencion, pero hay adaptaciones, cambios, nuevos esquemas que marcan mucho la historia.


En esta ocasión, mis queridos niños, les trigo una historia en donde les pido una mentalidad abierta y principalmente, a aquellos que conocieron a mi nieto Madness y pudieron apreciar su encanto más allá de su maldad contra las ponis que todos aman, que entren a las sombras una vez más, pero claro como era de esperarse este no será el relato sobre los buenos, ni como el héroe salva el día, o no, esta es de como una nueva generación de villanos deciden tomar el control del mundo y dejar su huella en la historia.

Nuestra historia iniciara en un reino que muy pocos conocen, un reino que, aun cuando se encuentre dentro del reino de Equestria, este es un reino el cual solo se conecta al mundo exterior por cierto periodo de tiempo, en las profundidades de las cascadas, en una caverna oscura, encontramos el reino Breeze, si, ese pequeño, inofensivo, dulce y pacifico lugar donde habitan una de los seres más delicados y adorables de ese mundo. (Después de Fluttershy XD)

Todos los pequeños habitantes se encontraban en un día tranquilo y productivo, los Breeze estaban usando el polen de Equestria para hacer prosperar sus tierra para contar con el alimento, refugio y todo aquello que podían hacer con esa materia prima tan vital para ellos, pero nuestra atención se centrara en una joven Breeze la cual está alejada, renuente, aislada de los demás.

Su piel era negra, algo raro para un mundo colorido como el suyo, su cabello era plateado y estirado hacia atrás, dando a entender que era hembra, sus alas eran finas y delgadas como las de los demás, pero estas tenían una curvatura y una terminación en punta que se asemejaban a unas garras. Qué más podemos pedir, Ah!, ya se, sin importar que, ella tenía un ceño fruncido tallado en su rostro, sin importar que pasara, ella siempre tenía una expresión de enfado.

Su nombre era Malva, como la flor, al igual que su nombre ella era incomprendida y menos preciada por los que la rodeaba, pero ella también estaba cansada de esa vida llena de rutina y monotonía, esa vida tranquila y segura no era suficiente para ella, ella era más ambiciosa, tenía un espíritu ferio que demandaba caos puro y simple.

Lejos de lo que puedan pensar, ella tenía una buena vida, unos padres que la amaban, amigos que aprendieron a lidiar con su rostro y llevarse bien con ella, incluso tenía un pretendiente que la amabas más que su vida misma, tenía una muy buena vida, pero, esto no provocaba nada en ella, hay ocasiones que la misma sangre demanda caos, destrucción, sufrimiento, maldad y este era uno de esos casos especiales, uno donde la maldad era su vida.

Pero en un entorno donde no había ni la mínima señal de mal da ni sombra, era difícil satisfacer esa ansiedad, pero el destino tiene formas misteriosas de actuar, en esta ocasión ella se encontraba paseando por la plazuela cuando vio regresar al grupo de Breeze que salían a recolectar el polen, todo era de rutina ante los ojos de Malva, pero algo llamo la atención de la Breeze.

"¿tuvieron problemas con el nuevo reino?" pregunto una esposa preocupada mientras se acercaba a quien era su pareja "pasamos por encima y aun así se podía sentir toda esa maldad en el aire" contesto mientras entregaba el polen a una compañero "enserio que desde que se fundó ese imperio malvado, se hace más difícil realizar la ruta". Como si hubieran presionado un botón, ella reacciono.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ella estaba buscando lo más que pudo sobre ese reino, ya sea comentarios, relatos o simples menciones de el por parte de los Breeze que salían al exterior, un día, ya no le vasto el solamente escuchar, el solo imaginar, tenía que verlo, sentir, vivir ese reino el cual la traía días en desvelo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta preparo una pequeña maleta con lo esencial para viajar.

Una noche, sin que nadie se percatara, sin dejar una nota, resguardada por la oscuridad nocturna, se escabullo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la pared donde se encontraba el portal hacia el exterior, de una de sus maletas saco una gran cantidad de polen, este comenzó a brillar y comenzó a levitar frente a ella, comenzó a moverse en forma rápida formando un anillo, este impacto contra la pared para ser adsorbida.

Se abrió un la puerta de manera pequeña, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera salir, sin siquiera voltear atrás, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella cruzo para salir del lugar que fue su hogar. Las estrellas fueron las únicas testigos de este evento, al contemplar el mundo exterior en las sombras, todo el peligro y terror que proporcionaba la penumbra de la noche, emocionaba al pequeño corazón de la pequeña Breeze.

Comenzó a volar un largo trayecto, cruzo toda Equestria sin pensar una sola vez el regresar, las flores eran su refugio y su fuente de sustento en su largo viaje, aun cuando el viento estuviera en su contra, ella se las arreglaba para seguir adelante, nada impediría el que llegara a su tierra prometida, una nación dedicada a la maldad.

Fue una gran odisea en la cual el calor, las lluvias, ataques de depredadores, fueron una motivante más a la pequeña hada para seguir adelante, pues entre más se acercaba, más oscuro y nefasto eran los alrededores, pasaron meses antes de que pudiera divisar en la lejanía su destino, en la llanura de las tierras malas (Badlands), rodeado por el desierto implacable, se encontraba un imperio, una ciudadela de cristales oscuros y opacos que formaban la ciudad y el castillo más tétrico que el reino de Equestria tendría conocimiento.

Badlands se ganó a pulso de sangre y sufrimiento su nueva reputación, dejando atrás ser sinónimo de tierras muertas, sino una tierra donde encontraras la muerte, este era el único reino en que se conglomeraban todas las entidades malignas del mundo y de forma impresionante, todos estaban regularizados, todos los villanos, mostros, psicópatas y asesinos estaban registrados y contabilizados.

Incluso los más prominentes de ellos, tenían una licencia para poder ejercer su maldad libremente en Equestria ateniéndose a las reglas de esta, pero, al entrar Badlands este tenía impunidad hasta que saliera de nuevo. Todos rendían cuentas a las doncellas del caos las cuales gobernaban estas tierras, tanta era su influencia que ninguna princesa de Equestria lo pensaría antes de siquiera verlas de manera frías.

El lugar aunque tuviera un estilo sombrío y macabro, se llevaba una vida normal entre ellos como cualquier ciudad, a todos los hermanaba el ser hijos de las sombras y la ambición de destrucción, así que la ley de "en el hogar no se trae el trabajo" impartida por la emperatriz del mal era respetada por todos.

Malva, llego a las orillas de esta inmensa ciudad en la cual las criaturas variaban desde los tradicionales ponis, minotauros y grifos, más en sus ciudadanos se encontraban perros diamantes, ponis vampiros, dragones que buscaban servir a sus bajos instintos de matar, muchas de las criaturas más temidas y nefastas de Equestria, se reunieron en ese lugar para hacerlo su hogar, un hogar en donde entre más perverso fueras, más aceptado serias.

Las calles estaban llenas de puestos y tiendas de todo lo que un villano pudiera necesitar, armas, venenos, magia negra, incluso había mataderos para aquellos inquilinos que gustaban de la carne, algo que se volvió normal para los pocos ponis, que incluso algunos comenzaron tomarle gusto.

Entre mas recorría las calles, procurando no ser aplastada por los transeúntes, cada vez que respiraba ese aroma de putrefacción, sangre, pus, escoria sumado con los sonidos de dolor, burlas, agresiones, amenazas, la pequeña Malva se sentía una gran emoción pues, después de un largo tiempo, por fin se encontraba en un ambiente que le era solicitado por lo más básico de su cuerpo, maldad.

Pero la fatiga se hizo presente y descanso en lo alto de una fuente que estaba en el centro de una plazuela, hay pudo ver el desfile de seres malignos de los reinos cercanos y lejanos, vio como de repente un poni salió rodando en el piso, miro y contemplo como un ogro de gran corpulencia y colmillos amenazantes, únicamente tenía un taparrabo al igual que una gran cantidad de correas de cuero para poder portar sus armas.

"estúpido poni te dije quería carne fresca en mi platillo" el poni se levantó, era una yegua muy parecida a Malva, pelaje negro como el abismo, una mirada siempre fruncida, pero su crin era azul como el zafiro, estaba usando un vestido de maid, se levantó y limpio la tierra, mientras hacia esto, malva no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento raro por la poni, era como si hubiera encontrado algo que había perdido.

El ogro tomo su mazo y lo alzo para asestar un golpe a la poni, esta no se inmuto hasta el último momento que rodo en el piso para esquivar el golpe, dio un salto hacia el para quedar sobre su cabeza, de su bolsillo saco un par de agarraderas que eran unidas por un fino hilo de acero, con una agarradera en cada casco, enrollo el hilo en el cuello del ogro quedando a espaldas de él, usando sus patas traseras para impulsarse estiro el hilo hacia los costados y atrás de forma brusca.

Fue poca la resistencia que pudo dar la gruesa piel del ogro, pues el hilo solo se detuvo al topar con el hueso de la columna vertebral, la espesa y oscura sangre comenzó a escurrir por el cuerpo que se aferraba a la vida, pero ahogándose con su propia sangre, el ogro cayo para dejar su silueta marcada por la sangre, es despliegue de crueldad, frialdad y apatía por parte de la poni y el resto de los testigos que solo miraban y reían ocasionalmente.

Lleno de felicidad a la mente retorcida de Malva, pero pronto llegaron la guardia, eran ponis en su mayoría, todos usando una armadura negra y un protector en la boca en forma de calavera, tras hallar a la poni quitar el hilo del cuerpo del ogro el que parecía ser el capitán se acercó a ella, recibiendo una mirada fría de parte de ella, "¿espero que tengas tu licencia?" la poni no mostro emoción ni dijo nada, solo busco con su ensangrentado casco el interior de uno de sus bolcillos y de dio una credencial al capitán, "mmm, esta bien chicos, es pasante de la academia de asesinos, llamen a salubridad para desmenuzar al ogro y usar lo que sea útil" después de que los pegaso se fueran todos continuaron con sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado, la poni regreso a su trabajo para recoger los platos sucios mientras aún seguía manchada de sangre.

Malva había escuchado y visto algo que fue como una revelación para la pequeña Breeze, voló rápidamente hacia una de las mesas en la que la poni estaba limpiando, malva se paró en medio de la mesa, la poni se quedó algo pensativa al ver a la pequeña criatura, pues al igual que malva, sintió algo peculiar.

"eso fue gracioso" dijo malva extendiendo sus brazos, "jamás había visto algo tan, tan, tan ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! No aguanto de la emoción por favor dime donde aprendiste todo esto" la poni se quedó quieta como una estatua y luego siguió con su trabajo, esto molesto a Malva, intento nuevamente pero en esta ocasión se tranquilizó, "si estoy hablando tu idioma verdad, lo aprendí solo para poder venir aquí" la ponis la ignoro y fue a la siguiente mesa, malva la siguió "me presento, soy Malva, oye, ¿enserio hay una escuela donde te enseñan eso?"

La poni siguió con su trabajo sin mostrar la mínima emoción, "hey, me escuchas, hooolaaaa, ¿hay alguien en casa?" malva solo vio como un cuchillo dirigirse a ella, por escasos centímetro este paso a un lado de ella calvándose en la pared, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de malva al ver esa misma mirada feria que le dio al ogro hace unos momentos, pero lejos de asustarse, comenzó a reír.

Primero como algo normal, pero luego cambio a una chillona que causo impresión en la poni y los pocos que alcanzaban a escuchar, "que divertido, yo también… quiero jugar" los ojos de malva comenzaron e emitir una especie de brillo, de repente, la poni comenzó a sentir como algo recorría su cuerpo, miro hacia el suelo y de él, estaba saliendo una raíces, pronto comenzaron a crecer alrededor de la poni, atrapándola, pronto esto llamo la atención de los demás, para cuando el capitán de la guardia regreso a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Encontró a la poni tragándose sus gritos de dolor pues de las raíces habían salido espinas, estas se estaban clavando en la piel de la poni y su sangre están tiñendo unos botones de rosa, del blanco a rojo carmín, Malva se voló hasta quedar en la nariz de la poni, mientras la miraba macabramente, "el que seamos pequeñas eso no quiere decir que no seamos peligrosas, abemos quienes tenemos dones"

"será mejor que desista de su actos," dijo el capitán interrumpiendo "a menos que también tenga licencia" Malva dejos de hacer que las raíces crecieran y soltaran a la poni la cual cayó al suelo por la falta de sangre, ella se puso en el suelo y de la misa manera hizo que el pasto germinara unas rosas amarillas las cuales su dulce fregancia comenzó a curar a la poni, "lo siento, soy nueva aquí y no sé por dónde iniciar"

"los recién llegados tienen que ir al juzgado para registrarse y definir su rol" malva alzo vuelo de manera apresurada se acercó al capitán, "me podría dar un mapa después de todo, no conozco este lugar" el capitán miro a la poni que estaba levantándose, "Posión Joker, tú la llevaras a registrarse, considéralo tu remuneración por haber asesinado al ogro", la poni miro fríamente al capitán luego para ver a la pequeña hada sonreír malvadamente, ella asintió para aceptar el trato que le dio el capitán, nuevamente todos retomaron su lugares y actividades diarias. La poni siguió con su trabajo pero sintió como algo se postraba en su cabeza, solo dirigió su mirada para ver que era Malva, "un placer Posión, espero que no llevemos bien"….


End file.
